As computer systems become more complex, printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs), e.g., server motherboards, have become increasingly dense with wiring and electronic components. The increased density makes the PCBAs more fragile and susceptible to damage during assembly and testing. Thus, in order to facilitate insertion or removal of a PCBA, a handle is typically mounted along with the various electronic components.
One important consideration with these handles is space. While most workstations are large enough to accommodate motherboard stiffeners or trays, smaller products such as 1U or 2U blade servers are more constrained due to their limited height.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a motherboard 100 having a typical handle 120, which is essentially a mushroom-shaped body. The handle 120, fans 110, and electronic components 130 are mounted on a top surface of the motherboard 100. The fans 110 blow air across the electronic components 130 in order to cool the electronic components 130 such that a prescribed operating temperature can be maintained.